wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Vosathiel Duskfeather
(You have the right to consent: You are not obligated to play with or acknowledge this character's existence if you aren't comfortable with the concept.) Sometimes good people do bad things. Vathiel is a good and pious priest who faced the unfortunate fate of becoming a monster. He now strives for redemption and self-forgiveness as he struggles with the duality of the Light and the mutations caused by consumption of the Fel and Demon's Blood. Physical Description When disguised, Vosathiel is a tall, twig-like Sin'dorei man clad in white robes typical of a man of the cloth. He also often wears a heavy white cloak and with a white hood that obscures part of his face, almost hanging down over his green eyes. Vosathiel's robes vary, sometimes wearing blue, white, and golden robes of shoulder wings, and sometimes in a more traditional red, black, white, and brown robes of the priesthood. Vosathiel wears round, gold-framed, spectacles with blue tinted lenses balanced upon his nose. When his hood is down, Vosathiel has long black hair, groomed to perfection with a brilliant sheen. His face is angular with sharp features, his eyes almost appear sunken in and he frequently has a deadpan expression on his face, There are traces of frown and worry lines upon his face from prolonged frowning and pained faces he's made over the last decade of his life. His skin is no longer as gaunt as it was before, however, there's still hints of food insecurity about him. He wears an ornate silver Celtic knotwork choker with an enchanted crystal on the front and center. In Felblood form, he has pale grey skin, delicate black ram horns, and large black iridescent raven-like wings. The wings aren't large enough for him to fly, but they aren't dinky little things either. Vosathiel has little control over his wings and they are an extension of his expressions, which is problematic when he's disguised a she straps them down. His wings tend to thrash against their bindings when he's frightened, distressed, or angry while in disguise, which results in incredible pain. He's quick to quietly excuse himself from stressful situations to spare himself from agony. Personality Vosathiel is a quiet, bookish, faithful Dawnpriest of an elf who was transformed into a monster. He has a well developed sense of self-loathing and spends much of his time searching for a cure to his disease. He's often in a lot of pain because his own light burns him and he uses it on himself in excess in attempt to reverse the condition on a daily basis. Even at home where he's safe he tends to be a reclusive loner. As one would expect from a disguised monster, the man is extremely shy and usually avoids interacting with strangers but will do so if he's been called upon to help people. Sometimes curiosity gets the best of Vathiel but he is quick to leave stressful situations that some might consider him flighty. His goals are simple--to live a normal life as best he can. History Born Vosath Dawnwatcher, this man grew up in Goldenmist Village as the son of a fisherman and a baker who were down on their luck. His family had very little and struggled to get by and the young Vosath was more of a burden than a help to his family, he did not understand why they had to go hungry when there was plenty of fish and plenty of bread, nor did he understand why his parents sold all their goods instead of keeping some. When Vosath reached ten years old, his parents gave him to a priest passing through on the way back to Silvermoon from traveling abroad. The kind old priest told Vosath that he had a good heart and suggested that the boy should come back to the abbey and study the light with him. Vosath saw the priest and his parents exchange gold through a window before his parents sent him away with the priest. With no control over his fate, the boy grabbed his most treasured belonging, a plush cat, and traveled to Silvermoon. Realizing his parents sold him away, Vosath changed his surname to Dusksorrow and buried himself in his studies, trying to forget about his parents, and home, and his childhood friends. He grew up to be a quiet, grim, cold, calculating, and reserved loner with a taste for books and little interest in people. Eventually, as a full-fledged Dawn Priest, the Church of the Light moved Vosath to human territories and conscripted him into a human military unit where he served as a healer. He spent many years serving the Light under human commanders as a healer. It was only just before the fall of Quel'thalas that the humans dismissed Vosath. His dismissal came after a conflict between two human leaders outside the gates of Stratholm right before the human prince Arthas culled its population. Without an assignment, purpose, home, or currency, Vosath wandered back to Quel'thalas, he went from village to village, performing blessings and begging. Eventually he reached Quel'danas and meditated in close proximity to the Sunwell complex. His meditation was disturbed the Scourge and the poor priest ran as far as he could and hid. Surprisingly, Vosath did not lose his faith in the Light, perhaps because he had already gone through so much suffering, pain, and hopelessness that he was used to it. He also did not lose anyone dear to him in the fall because he had no one to begin with. In the aftermath of the Scourge attack Vosath volunteered to go assist Kael'thas on his trip back to Dalaran. He wound up imprisoned by Garithos and escaped with the rest of Kael's forces to Outland. Vosath missed his opportunity to flee with the Scryers when Kael's alignment became apparent. Vosath was lucky enough to not be at The Eye when the heroes of Azeroth laid siege to Kael's forces, instead he was on assignment with a unit that included a paladin named Taleth and the two became the closest thing to friends that Vosath had experienced since his childhood. The two men wound up conscripted into the Shadowsword unit. There, Taleth and Vosath met the unfortunate fate of becoming monsters—Felblood Elves. The two were not pleased with this. Tasked with overseeing the conversion of other elves, they remained stationed at the Throne of Kil'jaden for some time overseeing the conversion of Shadowsword Initiates. Eventually the two discovered a group of three initiates, Zarin, Gareth, and Patharin, who also did not like their fate and wanted to escape. Together, the five elves fled the Throne of Kil'jaden during the chaos of one of the many attacks the heroes of Azeroth staged on the place. The survivors lived for years on the run in Outland. They survived on anything they could find, dirty, ragged, starving, half-mad, a strange little tribe of half-feral bird-elf men. Their wings continued to grow and their oily black nascent feathers gave way to larger feathers matching the keratin of their hair. Vosath's feathers remained black but gained a brilliant iridescent sheen. The men traded scavenged and crafted goods for currency and eventually launched a plan to return home, tired of running. They changed their surnames to reflect their physical changes, adopting names ending in "iel," a play on their secret winged nature. Vosath became Vosathiel and his surname became Duskfeather. The men returned to Quel'thalas and lived for a time in a one-room apartment happy for luxuries like warm meals, shelter, and hot baths. Eventually a local Paladin who, surprisingly, was not poised to kill them discovered Talethiel and his true nature. When rumors of the Legion's impending return to Azeroth surfaced, the man welcomed the flock into his home for safety, and they now live under the man's roof, a truly stable and safe place to live with all of little things people take for granted, like having a room, fresh cooked food, shelter, clean water, etc. These days, Vosathiel spends his time between scientific research to cure the flock's condition, often experimenting on himself, and writing a steamy bromance novel series. Quotes "Sometimes good people make bad choices." Trivia *Vosathiel's steamy bromance novels are published under a pseudonym with a series name of Wings and Redemption. It's a story about a Felblood Priest and Felblood Paladin who seek redemption after their excessive fel use and consumption of demons blood. They deal with guilt, struggling for acceptance, and the stories get deep into the philosophical questions of what makes someone a man and what makes someone a monster. Character who enjoy novels of the mature kink nature might have heard of or read them. External Links Vosathiel on Battle.net Category:House Pyreanor Category:Fellowship of Feathers Category:Priest Category:Lightsworn Category:Lightsworn Brotherhood Category:Lightsworn Vanguard Category:Felblood Elf Category:Characters